Hi, I'm Peter!
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: In which Peter Parker and Peter Quill bond over a shared name, create nicknames for each other, and it kind of goes from there.


Thanos had _finally_ been defeated and all those lives lost to the dust had come back to open arms. It was a rather rewarding feeling, saving the universe and bringing back those who'd supposedly died. The beaten and battered groups of warriors came together in Wakanda where T'Challa gave up space in his palace as a reward for a job well-done. The so-called 'Guardians of the Galaxy' were offered to stay on Earth for a while to heal and get some more supplies before they left for space again. At first, some of the other guardians didn't think this was a good idea, preferring to just take the Milano - their spaceship - and leave. However, it was Peter who finally convinced his fellow guardians to stay, if only to allow him to see Earth once more; it had been, after all, twenty-some years since he'd been back home.

And so, they were given rooms in the palace.

It wasn't long afterward that someone suggests a celebratory party for their victory over Thanos, saying that the 'protectors of the universe' should relax every now and then. The idea wasn't all too terrible so long as the party stayed inside the Wakandan palace as the ground outside of the doors were still battle ridden. The Avengers, Revengers, Wakandan warriors, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the other stragglers came together for the first time and finally got to converse with each one another without having to worry about a battle strategy or whether you'll die within a moment's notice.

So, Peter wanders around after saying goodbye to his family who went to go speak with Thor again - _traitors_ , he mused annoyed - but it wasn't all bad. He saw a few familiar faces, that Iron-suited guy and the doctor-dude speaking with each other near some of those _supposed_ Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. The next one he saw was that kid on Titan looking all nervous, sputtering over his words and shifting on his feet. Some had tried to talk to him but the conversation ended rather lamely. Peter tilted his head in confusion as he continued to stare at the kid; what was his name? The older man blinked, _"I fought alongside him for who-knows-how-long and I don't even know his name?"_

With his resolve built, the brunette walks over to him, a smile spreading across his features, "Hey kid!"

The younger of the two turned around, a grin replacing his nervousness, "Hey, it's um good to see you again, sir."

"You too." He placed a hand on his hip, waving a hand dramatically, "So, I realized we hadn't _actually_ gotten to know each other's names while on Titan 'cause, you know, there was a giant purple dick attacking us and I thought it'd be rude _not_ to know."

"Oh, right!" The superhuman smiled politely, holding his hand out, "Hi, I'm Peter!"

The guardian was shocked for only a second before grinning widely, shaking the boy's hand with a ferocity, " _My_ name's Peter too!"

"No way!" Astonishment filled the young Peter's face as they continued to shake each other's hand for a few more seconds.

"No one has had the same name as me since I was like _five_ or something!" He grinned down at the boy, "This is so _cool_!"

Fluffy brown hair bobbed as he nodded, "Yeah, there are like two kids in my class with the name Peter but I didn't think I'd share a name with a Guardian of the Galaxy." The banter and excited talk about their share name continue, getting a few amused looks for the others around them.

It wasn't until Tony had walked up to them that they realized that having a shared name could be a little confusing. The mechanic took a quick drink out of the bottle in his hands before looking at the seventeen-year-old, "Hey, Peter-"

"Yeah?" The two ask in unison, blinking in realization. The two laugh at that, getting a strange look from the other man. The taller of the two raised his hand for a high five, getting on easily for his junior.

"Quill, I was talking to Peter." Tony motioned to the boy, looking rather annoyed but also amused.

"Yeah, Peter, _me_." The Guardian gives the mechanic a wild grin.

The superhuman beside him chuckles, giddy, "Isn't this cool, Mr. Stark-"

"Tony." He corrected.

"-we share the same first name!" He smiled, pointing at himself and the other Peter.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, what did you need?" Peter raised a curious eyebrow.

"Just wondered if you were going to get something to eat." He stated," Thought you might want to get some before Capsicle and his boy toy eat all it, Thor's already taken up half the buffet."

"Yeah, in a little bit." The older man gave him a nod before leaving as the younger Peter turned back to the man beside him.

The Guardian gave the superhuman beside him a quizzical look, "So, us having the same name is going to get a little confusing, huh?"

"Yeah… should we just like make nicknames?" He raised an eyebrow like the suggestion might get shot down.

"Well, _duh_! The only ones we won't _really_ have to worry about is probably the other guardians, they only call me Quill… as well as Tony and doctor-dude." He shrugged.

"Thor's been calling me 'Man of Spiders' and the other Avengers don't know me besides Spiderman but I'm guessing that'll change after today." Peter mused.

The eldest looked down, "Okay, so, if we're in a big crowd, what will we call each other?"

"How about I just call you Big Pete, you know, since you're older than me?" Peter questioned, eyes wide with excitement.

"What, so you can be the only Peter?" The older man gave a hearty laugh, "I'll take Big Pete as long as I can call you Little Petey?"

"WHAT? No way, Petey sounds like a baby, and I am _not that_ young. What if I'm just Little Pete?" The brunette asked.

He thought for a second before shaking his head, "But then we'd be too similar again… and I _really_ like the sound of Petey."

Peter thought for a second before huffing, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine, but _you're_ the only one allowed to call _me_ Petey… and leave out the Little, I'm not _that_ small."

Big Pete laughed aloud, clapping a hand against the boy's back, "Alright… Petey."

"C'mon, Big Pete - wow, that sounds so weird out loud…" The youngest of the two grew silent for a moment, "Maybe it should just be something simpler like Pete."

"Or Peter, speaking on how I was born before you," Quill suggested, getting an annoyed look from the teenager.

The two fight on their nicknames for a while before they ended up sticking with Big Pete and Little Pete only because they couldn't agree on names and the other ones were stupid. However, Big Pete _\- "It's so weird calling you that, maybe I should just call you Quill too?"_ \- ended up changing his personal nickname for Little Pete, Petey being finalized - _"I am not that small!"_. Though, that didn't mean that the nicknames traveled. Big Pete ended up just being called Quill, the guardians' name-calling for him having gotten to a lot of people more so than their nickname had while Little Pete - _"Wow, kid, you're right… that is weird_ \- was simply Peter in the eyes of the Avengers and Revengers. The Wakandan people simply called them both Peter, not differentiating them but knowing exactly who they're talking to. Despite this, Big and Little Petey - _"Ah, that nickname is so embarrassing!_ \- stuck to their nicknames wholeheartedly, calling each other out whenever the chance caught them.

And with no one to correct them, it's no wonder the nicknames started to slowly get out of control.

"Hey, Big Pete! How are you?" Peter had called him one day at breakfast, getting strange looks from the other Avengers. However, when Quill responded, no one really bothered to say something.

Not even a day later, the nicknames were at play again. "Yo, Little Petey, is that you? _Wow_ , you've gotten taller!" Quill voiced with a whistle, despite having seen the teenager not even an hour ago. Though, with the kid's laughter, everyone kept their mouth shut.

"Hey, have you guys seen Big Petersburg anywhere around here?" Tony nearly spat out his drink from the rather strange nickname, getting a laugh from Steve beside him.

"Tweedy-Petey? Where are you~" Quill had called out in a sing-song voice, getting a disgusted face from Rocket and an amused chuckle from Gamora.

It only got weirder as the days passed along. Those around them could see the slow bond building between the two from their shared name and silly nicknames for each other. They also found that anyone else who called them by the nicknames they've made for each other - except for Big Pete or Little Pete - got yelled at because "That's _our_ thing!"

Everyone simply shook their heads at the two, remembering that if they were to use those silly nicknames, only call them Big Pete and Little Pete… anything else might just kill you.

* * *

 **A/N – No one can tell me that Peter wouldn't be best friends with Quill… you know, after he got over the fact that Quill messed up their plan on Titan, inevitably killing half of the universe as Thanos was able to get away. But, you definitely know that they'd be buddies because they share a name and both have that chaotic good in them. Pure bean meets messy bean, a perfect combination for disaster… well, to Tony that is. I'm definitely going to do more of these types of one-shots.**


End file.
